Life Of Timmy Y The Mangle: Episodio 8: Monokuma llegó a Freddyville
Advertencia: este episodio hace uso de materiales Ilegales como el colacao y las nubes, y si lo ves corre el peligro de que la policía Fazbear te arreste quedas avisado. Los dibujos saldrán mañana porque hoy ya me da pereza Timmy: ¡Por fín ha salido el GTA 5 Touhou para la PS6! Alice: Necesito… insertar… el… disco… en… la… PS6… Timmy: ¡nunca! Lo insertaré yo, que para algo me gasté 3 Euros en Ebay. Alice: entonces será una porquería. Timmy: no, si en Game lo venden a 70 Euros. En ebay me cuesta 3 Euros aquí por la ley Fazbear. He oído que se puede jugar con sanic. Alice: ¿no quisiste decir Sonex? Timmy: no, sanic. Un personaje de seja, creado por yugi naca, creador de Balloon Boy’s adventures y de Sanic the Porcupine. Alice: Bueno, vamos a jugar el modo misiones. ¿qué me pongo? Timmy: No se, vamos a ponerle efecto cómico… compré una pa’ ti para ordenador. Alice: ¡yupi! Ve al modo online si no… (más tarde) Alice: bueno, voy a dar una vuelta. Timmy: ¡se ha ofrecido una recompensa por Alimatronice! Lo siento, Alice voy a por ti. (busca a Alice en el coche) ¿Dónde estas, hermana? (voz rara) ¿dónde Koakuma estas, hermana? (10 minutos más tarde) (gritando suave) ¡aaaah! ¡aaaah! ¡que llego, Descendientes de Suwako Moriya! Oh, se ha conectado Puppet. (tira a su personaje del avión) (abre el paracaídas) (grita como UST) (el avión choca contra el Personaje de Alice) Alice: ¡aah! (se rie) (riendo) ¿qué narices? Mangled N. Se ha conectado. Puppet se ha desconectado. A estas horas creo que le está dando clases a Bonnie. Timmy: Bon Bonnie se ha conectado. Entonces… Luego después de esta partida comeré doritos. (desde el micrófono) Hola, Mangle. Te pillé con la Sanic PS6. Mangle: ¿Bueno, y ahora qué hacemos? Timmy: No sé. Vamos a seguir parodiando a Rubius. (2 minutos después…) Timmy: A ver, las reglas son simples. El que pierda la batalla, no le doy 10.000 dólares. ¿entendido? (Mangle y Alice suben a sus personajes a la camioneta) Timmy: A la de tres pongo esto en marcha. 3, 2, 1… ¡ya! (El Sonex de Alice deja Rekt a la Komachi de Mangle) Alice: ¡ole! ¡10.000 dólares, sin Metralletas! Timmy: ¡no te los voy a dar en tu vida! (se tira de la camioneta) ¡que te los roben! (riendo) que te pegen… (rompe en risa) (después…) vale, ahora me toca a mi, y el que gane esta partida se lleva 8000 Dólares. (La Komachi de Mangle se sube a la camioneta) más de 8000 dolarús. Mangle: (ríe) Dolarús. Timmy: Alice, tu conduces. Recuerda, no frenes. Alice: 3, 2, 1… (La Komachi de Mangle pega al Sanic de Timmy) ¡eh, pero no vale! (se va escalando montañas) (La Komachi de Mangle mata al Sanic de Timmy) Timmy: ¡¿qué?! ¡tío, esto es injusto! ¡es injusto! Mangle: hala, ahora me tocan los 8000 dolares. (Alice tira la camioneta desde la montaña) (la camioneta cae) Mangle: (dejan a su Komachi Rekt) ¡¡¡¿QUÉ?!!! ¡NOOO! ¡¡NOOOOOOO!! Alice: ¡qué trol soy! Timmy: ¡la “nazrin” que te “ZUNificó”! me salvaste el pellejo. The Real Monokuma se acaba de conectar, y Puppet también. ¿quién será ese? (El Rinnosuke de Monokuma y la Shikieiki de Puppet chocan con el vehículo de Timmy) Timmy: ¡La Fredbear que me compró esto! ¿quién me ha dado? Puppet: perdona, Timmy. Es que le enseño a Kuma a Conducir. Timmy: ah, hola Maestro Puppet. Ya veo que te has vuelto popular. Puppet: Hacerse un canal en Fazbertuf es bueno. Timmy: El mio es de 156 subs o algo así. Puppet: XD, yo tengo 1 más y eres tú. Timmy: (ríe) Monokuma: perdona, ¿por casualidad no seras, Tim Timothy & Alimatronice? Alice: si, yo soy Alimatronice, y el Sanic ese que está hablando con Puppet es Tim Timothy. (Monokuma se acerca a Timmy) Timmy, soy tu fan, y tengo que decirte una cosa. Vives en Freddyville, ¿no? Timmy: si, hice un VideoBlog Mostrando la casa de hecho. Monokuma: es que me acabo de mudar a FreddyVille, y… espera, que me están Llamando a la puerta. Alice: ¡qué velocidad tiene este crío! Mangle: Asombroso… La Mangle que lo cuidó que soy yo… (en casa de Monokuma…) Usami: ¡LLAMAN AL TIMBREE! ¡¡¡ABRE, KOAKUMAAAAAS!!! Monokuma: Usami, bajate del escenario. (abre la puerta) Tim… Qué rápido eres. Usami: ¡¿QUIEN ES?! Monokuma: ¡Usami, vas a espantar a Tim Timothy! Usami: ¡La chica que me creó y Realmente Chico que es chihiro Fujisaki! Monokuma: Esto es normal, no te asustes. Por cierto… por si haces otro video de preguntas y respuestas… ¿tú crees que los doritos son MLG porque los Gangsters se alimentan a base de eso? (Suena música de Shingeki No Kyojin) Usami: prepárate para el Mayor “Himpaktadoh” de la historia. Timmy: Los Doritos nunca fueron MLG. Usami: traeme una cara de Poker Face. (le construyen un poker face animatrónico) Usami: ¿qué narices? Tim siempre me sorprende. Monokuma: bueno… y… ¿cómo llegaste tan rápido? Timmy: vivo al lao tuyo al parecer. Si jugamos exactamente en el mismo Server además… Monokuma: Yo creo que es porque se me oía, ya que no tengo micrófono. Timmy: también. (se clava zanahorias en los ojos) aún no entiendo por qué dicen que estas cosas son buenas para la vista. Narrador: Y así fue como Monokuma el oso semi-bipolar, Usami la conejo animatrónica propensa a perder la cara, y Timmy el retrarubius de siempre, fueron haciéndose amigos. Monokuma se hizo un canal, e hizo bastantes gameplay con Timmy y Sus Amigos, y esto es más insoportable que escuchar un disco de JB, matadme por favor. Pero sin embargo, Rumia ha vuelto a resucitar… no sabemos cómo, pero siempre resucita. Y esta cosa no hace más que ponerse retrarubius según más avanzamos. Soy sensual. :3 Monokuma: ¡bien, ya llevo 50 suscriptores! Timmy: Yo llevo 200. Monokuma: ¿y cómo narices lo haces? Timmy: no se. (se clava zanahorias en los ojos) ¡odio mi vida! ¡a la meiling todo! Monokuma: si hacemos como Drioss a lo mejor… Timmy: ¿subir un video sobre la radiacción y poner en el tercer minuto a un hombre sin piel que esté sangrando y que se muera en frente de una cámara que haga zoom a lo que queda de un hombre convertido en un Matojo de carne de una grabación de 1987 por culpa del humo radioactivo con los espíritus de 4 críos? No creo que sea buena idea. Usami: Soy muy Yandere… pero eso ha sido muy psicópata por parte de Drioss. Timmy: tal vez si hablamos sobre las ballenas que no pueden entrar al mar… Monokuma: olvídalo. He visto cómo les explotaba el estómago. Mira esto (enciende el ordenador y se oye el sonido de una explosión) Timmy: ¿un gameplay de FNAF con iVillageGamer? Monokuma: Village ya hizo uno con barsplayer, Willyraptor y Fernkaloo. Timmy: ¿no querrás decir…? Monokuma: ¡tim, el copiraij acecha! Timmy: (inserte Nomedigas aquí) no me digas… (mientras tanto en algún otro lugar) Mangle: De acuerdo, ahora vamos a cazar Hipsters. (Alice se tira de la camioneta) Alice: (canta) me tiro del coche porque me da la… (Se cae y se hace daño) Mangle: (frena y se baja) pero Alice, deja de hacer el tonto. (Clownpiece aparece) Clownpiece: (a lo American Dad) ¡good morning USA! ¡i gotta feel that it’s gonna be a wonderful day! ¡the sun the sky! ¡The Smile on His Face! ¡and they’re showing the soul to the American raaace! (suena la cancion) ¡the world it’s going to say….! Alice: ¡good morning USA! (Mangle la sube en la camioneta) Alice: ¡NO! Mangle: ¡good morning USA! (termina la canción) Mangle: espera un momento… Esa Loca tiene un cuchillo. ¡La Mangle que me cons…! Alice: ¡Corre! Clownpiece: and now you’re going to die. Mangle: ¡run, bizco, ruuuuun! (se meten en la camioneta) (Mientras tanto en una guarida nueva en las afueras de Freddyville…) Rumia: ¡maldito internet de Meiling, me estafó pero bien! Ahora no se ni cómo voy a ver a rubiux. Da igual. Jugaré con el preloader de Sonex mientras carga este video recomendao por FazbearTube. (anuncio) por primera vez… Fredbear wing tendrá una traducción al español. Penosa, pero la tendrá. Fredbear: ¡toda tu base a nosotros pertenecen! Rumia: traducción penosa hasta pa’ mi malísima ortografía. (se duerme) (4 horas más tarde…) Rumia: ¡la “Nazrin que me Zunificó otra vez! Eso me pasa por viciarme 90 horas al Faz.bear. (sale un video de Timmy y de Monokuma) Monokuma: niños, no conduzcáis automóviles si no los sabeis manejar o esto pasará. Timmy: ¡fails extremos en Foxy-Beam! (primer fail) Monokuma: timmy, no suba de espaldas que te vas a caer. Timmy: el coche es de foxy, así que… (se cae de la rampa) ¡salvame, dios Goku! ¡sálvame, Clownpiece! (tiempo después) y ahora vamos con el reto que me sale a mi de las narices de Nazrin The Mouse. Timmy: bien, esto creo que es como el Freddypoly. El freddypoleh… Monokuma: (rie) freddypoleh. Timmy: freddypoleh. Y me toca… disfrazarme de clownpiece y actuar como ella mientras limpio la salsa barbacoa de la prueba de Monokuma. (se disfraza de Clownpiece) Monokuma: si tuvieras el pelo lo habrias clavado. Oye, esas mallas te quedan genial. Timmy: Tal vez porque mido… ¡¿1.40 M?! Monokuma: mira, es que si te comparamos con Clownpiece… te ves mas… Kawaii por censurar. Timmy: Clownpiece no es la censura “Kawaii” y aparte… se te ha caído tu cara robótica. Monokuma: Chihiro, yo te maldigo si es que sigues vivo. Usami: si lo mataste tú. Timmy: empecemos de una Yuuka vez… (hace los ruidos de UST) clownpiece. Monokuma: a ver… tienes que limpiar ese líquido rojo que si lo tocas se te cae la piel de lo picante que está. (le da una fregona y el cubo a Timmy) mete la escoba… Timmy: (la mete) (la intenta romper introduciéndola rápido muchas veces) ¡mmmph. Mmmph! Monokuma: ¡pero no te vuelvas loca! Limpia eso de ahí. (Timmy lo va limpiando) (Monokuma deja la cámara y se va a por un sándwich mientras Timmy sigue limpiando) Timmy: (ve Un Oscurolatex) (lo convierte en una tabla de Skateboard) (se quita los calcetines que ocupan toda la pierna) (se rompe la camisa y la deja rota) (corre hacia la cámara y lanza la tabla) (se corta la grabación) Rumia: ¿de dónde narices se saca timmy sus chistes digno de la inestable salud mental de Rubiuh? Da igual. Voy a ver si esta vez lo desmiembro sin morir. (éxito imposible) Monokuma: ¡otro video de 500 reproducciones! (saca un bote de Nubes) (Timmy se mete muchas nubes en la boca) Monokuma: (canta) ¡oe, oe oe oe! ¡oeeee! ¡oeeee! (Timmy se traga las nubes y se le cae un brazo de plástico) Timmy: (vitoreando) ¡monokuma, monokuma, monokuma! (se mete las nubes por la nariz) Monokuma: ¡oooooooooooooh! ¡siiiiiiii! Timmy y Monokuma: ¡usami, campeona! ¡usami, campeona! (se quita la cara y mete nubes mientras se vuelve a coser la cara) Usami: ¡toma yaaaaaaaaaaa! Rumia: ¡he llegado! ¡te voy a matar entre terribles sufrimientos! (siguen celebrando mientras buscan colacao) Monokuma: ¡200 suscriptores! (se mete todo el colacao en la cara) Rumia: qué malo es el colacao. Timmy: ¡Rumia, haz el reto! (meten nubes a Rumia) (a rumia le explota la cara otra vez) (se cose una cara nueva) (Monokuma grita de emoción) (Busca cerve… quiero decir agua mineral) (Mientras tanto, con Mangle y Alice…) (Canta) barbie, me encanta se tonta. Y esa hada payaso también le encanta ser tonta. Mangle: (se rie) ¿quién dijo que el colacao era bueno? XD (suena la alarma) Alarma: atención, adictos al colacao. El dios Goku está siendo… mutilado. Mangle: ¡¿qué?! Alarma: ¡picaste! ¡oe, oe oe oe! (se mete entre el colacao que le quedó a Mangle) Alarma: Colacao malo… moriré sin decirte que Timmy está a punto de ser desmembrado por la muñeca diabólica que resucitaba más que Chucky. Alice: ¡la Nazrin que…! (se sube en la camioneta de Mangle) ¡me da todo igual, descendientes de Suwako Moriya! (atropella a Todo el mundo) (para donde está Mangle) Alice: mangle, quita la sangre del parabrisas y sube. (tira los atropellaos a una Fosa Freddy) (aparece un freddyminati) el universo y touhou son infinitos… un circulo tiene infinitos lados… eso significa que… Mangle: ¡freddyMinati confirmed! ( hacen maniobras bruscas y chocan en la casa de Monokuma) (el Freddyminati se mete en Monokuma y le cambia el cerebro) Timmy: ¡que no pare la fiesta! (se quita la camisa) ¡dadme cada 1 un vaso de cerveza/agua mineral! (canta) ¡saca los dados! ¡saca los dados! Monokuma: ¡más locura! (añade dubstep a todo) ¡viva Shingeki no Freddy y la Nazrin que lo ZUNifico! Rumia: ¡otakuuuu…! Monokuma: (la música se para) ¡¿QUÉ…?! ¡¿ME HAS…?! ¡¡¡¿¿¿LLAMADOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO???!!! Narrador: ¡venga, Monokuma! ¡partela a la mitad, que queremos ver sangre! Director: ¿no te cansas de emitirte con retardarubius? Narrador: ¡vete a donde Meiling Hong, y déjame ver el salseo! Director: El episodio acaba aquí, imbecil. Narrador: (va caminando lentamente) (mientras hace el robot agresivo) ¡te reviento, bip! ¡bip, te estrujo el cerebro! más en el episodio 9. (destruye la cámara) Categoría:Series Categoría:Historias Categoría:Chuuckykawaii